weareklangburyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Songs in We Are Klang Series 1
Horsey Dance The Horsey Dance was played twice, at the beginning and the end of Fire. Steve introduces Greg to his Dancing Horsey who actually really was Marek in disguise. Steve: Here he comes now! Greg: Oh my God, he's amazing! He's amazing! Greg: What dance is he gonna do? Steve: All sorts! Greg and Steve: He do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping, do the body popping Greg and Steve: He do robotics, he do robotics, he do robotics, he do robotics, he do robotics, he do roboctis, he do robotics, he do robotics Greg and Steve: He do the running man, do the running man, do the running man, do the running man, do the running man, do the running man, do the running man, do the running man. Greg and Steve: He do chancers, he do chancers, he do chancers, he do chancers, he do chancers Greg and Steve: He do break dancing, he do break dancing, he do break dancing, he do break dancing, break dancing, break dancing, break dancing, break dancing Greg and Steve: Oh yeah! Greg: YOU! Marek's Mum As Marek's mum is stolen, a ghost version sings 'I hate him' Marek's Mum: Everytime I see his stupid pop-eyed face, I want to smash it in Marek: Mum looks like a brad-face pit Marek's Mum: He looks just like a string of baby, when I gave birth I should've put it in the bin Marek's Mum: I test his ear and before I use his gone, you see I hate him, I hate him Greg and Steve: She use his bungly eyes, use his bungly eyes, use his bungly eyes Marek's Mum: If he makes this clear, I've not been stolen Marek's Mum: I'm leaving Marek's Mum: I hate him Inspection Song Greg decides to make a song about his girlfriend and explains it while Steve works on Health and Saftey and Marek is learning how to cook a pancake Greg: I've been thinking about your inspection, what I gotta do to get your attention Greg: You can help us, regulations, you gotta help me out with my frusations Greg: What am I due, with my love? Steve: Bang a nail in it to make it safe. Uh! Greg: What am I due, with my love? Marek: Squeeze a lemon in it to proove the taste Greg: You've been busy, with your romanations, ask your saftey about violations Greg: You've got stampers, to see it, put it down, please won't ya' notice me Greg: What am I due, with my love? Steve: Strum it with bleach to remove bac-ter-ia! Greg: What am I due, with my love? Marek: Keep the batafresh in your fridge freezer Greg: Oh my love, shut that door Marek: Shut that door! Greg: To accept that Steve: You are a ballent! Greg: How long have we been going on for? Greg: Kiss a lappa Marek Squesh! Apple! Pair! Greg: To a novel! Greg: Mile sea! Steve: Morrisey! Greg: Well, well, well, well, well, well, well! Marek: Pits! Greg: What am I due, with my love? Marek: Keep it on the cooker till it goes round! Greg: What am I due, with my love? Steve: Hit it with a hammer, to make it stay down! Greg: What - am - I - due - with - my - love? We love our Town All the animals and the Mayor and the rest of the cast decide to sing a song. Greg: If you are feeling really down, you should come to our little town Greg: If you take your food from a bin, then we are sure you will fit in Marek: If you don't have a pretty face, you're more than welcome in this place Steve: If you're a befet of dignity, then you'll feel at home on Midford-on-Sea Greg, Steve and Marek: We love our Town Department of Audience: We roll potatoes Greg, Steve and Marek: We love our town Department of Audience: We Stage Plays Greg, Steve and Marek: We love out Town Department of Audience: There's no binworld Steve: Pantomine Cows are welcome to graze Greg, Steve and Marek: We love our Town Department of Audience: We're all Doctors Greg, Steve and Marek: We love our Town Department of Auidence: We Drink Milk Greg, Steve and Marek: We Love our Town Department of Auidence: We fight children Midford on Sea man: My costume is made of the finest and silk Greg: If you have no place, you feel free, then we will be your family Mayor: It's hardly full of statley castles Marek: If you don't have a single friend, we'll help your fragile heart to mend Steve: If you feel your life is a joke, check out the state of our townfolk Greg, Steve and Marek: We Love our Town Lady: We punch ducks Greg, Steve and Marek: We love our Town Ladies: We hurt dogs Greg, Steve and Marek: We Love our Town Lady: We marry lifestock Marek: Come to Klangbury where we all belong Be Nice to People Party Marek plans to perform a Political Party to be nice to People and he can't really put it into words but he can express only in a song Marek: Imagine a World of Place and Joy, everyones' nice man good and boy Marek: That's the party that we should be, let's make things nice but good and clean Steve: Let's get this party started right, our manfest is being nice Greg, Steve and Marek: Be Nice to People Party with a, Be Nice to People Party Marek: If your laptop's broken press restart with a... Greg, Steve and Marek: ...be Nice to People Party: Greg: This party's just spreading love, well how could it work in practice Marek: I'll practice Greg: Oh all right Marek: Hello man, how are you today? Steve: Not so good my friend, my wife just passed away Marek: I'll show you something that will make you not care Steve: Oh my God I feel such a fool, now I'm glad she's dead, let's go shoot some bulls Greg, Steve and Marek: Be Nice to People Party with a, Be Nice to People Party Steve: We'll lend you a copy with exhange marty with a... Greg, Steve and Marek: ...be Nice to People Party Greg: I can stand it but how could you show it to members of the public? Marek: I could show with the Department of Audience Greg: Oh all right Marek: Lovley lady with giant hands, have you got a problem with your hands? Marek: What a thing, you're bigger than Steve, you're big arms can carry stuff Marek: When we say, 'you've got no Mum' Greg, Steve and Marek: Be nice to people party with a, be nice to people party Marek: Make bad wires do carate with a... Greg, Steve, Marek and the Singing Quire: ....be nice to People Party Greg: That girl has problems with her guts Greg, Steve, Marek and the Singing Quire: Be Nice to People Party with a, be Nice to People Party Steve: We'll buy you a cafe lartae with a... Greg, Steve, Marek and the Singing Quire: ...be Nice to People Party Greg: Oh right what a great party, tell you what boys, it's a bit of a mouth full isn't it, be nice to people party, we should make it more staffy, like for the... Greg, Steve, Marek and the Singing Quire: ..b and p for b and p for the b and p for the b and p We are Nothing without our friends Marek is all alone without his cuddly toy and he decides to sing a song Marek: We are nothing, without our friends. Life is never empty when they call Marek: We are nothing, without our friends. Only they can pick you up when you fall Male Singer: A friend will be there for you in your, darkest hour Male Singer: A friend will hold you hand when you feel, the world is up against you Male Singer: We are nothing, without our friends, only they can help you when your down Male Singer: We are nothing, without our friends, they can make a smile from a frown Male Singer: Ooh, I wish you were holding me now, I wish you were holding me now Male Singer: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah Male Singer: We are Nothing, without our friends, only they can help you Male Singer: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah